Failan
by dark-nuria
Summary: Their paths cross by chance but the love lives on forever!
1. Trailer

Title: Failan

Summary: Their Paths Cross by Chance but the Love Lives on Forever

Rated: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh & Beyblade!!! And it characters! I only own this story and its plot!

Pairings: It a surprise! You must wait till the real chapters are out!

Prolonged: Trailer!!

*Screen flashing* Their paths cross by chance but the love lives on forever!*music started to play*

*A 3 year old with dark blue hair with blue eye ran crying towards a tree. He bumped into a white haired with brown eyes! Starring at each other, they become close friends.* "You share all my joy and sorrow….."

_Mou__ hitori de arukenai                                             _

_toki__ no kaze ga tsuyo sugite_

_Ah kizutsuku koto nante_

_nareta__ hazu dakedo ima wa..._

_Alone I cannot walk_

_Time's winds are too strong_

_Ah, it's wounded_

_I should have gotten used to it, but right now_

*They attended school together and watch out for bullies. They learn hidden secrets and how they have different passions. But the white haired boy had a hinted of sadness in his eyes. His friends could not tell that it was there.* "We have no obligations towards life…."

_Ah kono mama dakishimete_

_nureta__ mama no kokoro o_

_kawari__ tsuzukeru kono toki ni_

_kawaranai__ ai ga arunara_

_Will you hold my heart_

_namida__ uketomete_

_mou__ koware souna All my heart_

_Ah, leave me the way I am_

_My heart, even though damp_

_At this moment is being changed_

_If unchanging love exists_

_Will you hold my heart_

_Catch my tears_

_All of my heart is ready to shatter_

*At the home of the young boy with dark blue hair, he spotted a note, and cry. His mom came and comforts him like there was no tomorrow.*

"Whenever you are blue, just think of me…."

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_areru__ omoi dake ga_

_tanishiku__ setsunaku jikan o umezukusu_

_Oh Tell me why_

_All I see is blue in my heart_

_Will you stay with me_

_kaze__ ga sugi suru made_

_mata__ raretsu All my tears_

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_Kono__ mama soba ni ite_

_yoru__ ke ni areru kokoro o dakishimete_

_Oh Stay with me_

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_Only overflowing thoughts of love_

_Please bury all of the terrible, sorrowful time_

_Oh tell me why_

_All I see is blue in my heart_

_Will you stay with me_

_Until the winds pass_

_All my tears overflow again_

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_Be with me this way_

_Please hold my trembling heart until dawn_

_Oh stay with me_

*The blue haired guy was no officially 13 years old when he was in Japan. He was getting whacked by a kendo sticks by his grandfather. He stood in front of a high school and enter.* "…My other half…."

_Ah subete ga owareba ii_

_owari__ no nai kono yori ni_

_Ah o umo no nante_

_nani__ mo nai anata dake_

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_kono__ mama soba ni ite_

_yori__ ke ni onurieru kokoro o dakishimete_

_Ah Will you stay with me_

_kaze__ ga sugi saru made_

_mou__ dare yori mo soba ni_

_Ah, I want this to end_

_Nothing is ended though in this night_

_Ah, I am lost_

_There is nothing...only you exist_

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_Will you stay with me_

_Hold my trembling heart until dawn_

_Oh stay with me_

_Until the wind passes_

_At this moment, more than anyone I want you with me_

*The teacher announce for them to stop…"Class we have 8 new students that will be joining us." The class was in aw. The door open and in step…* "I see him in my dreams…."

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_kore__ ijo arukenai_

_Oh Tell my why Oh Tell me true_

_oshiete__ ikeru imi o_

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_areru__ namida no naka_

_kagayaku__ kizetsu ga eien ni kawaru made_

_Forever Love_

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_I can't go on_

_Oh tell me why, Oh tell me true_

_Tell me the meaning of life_

_These tears overflowing from our relation _

_Until the seasons change into forever_

_Forever Love..._

*The blue haired boy was crying causing his class room to wonder.* "Finally…Finally…I found you!"

*screen switch* Failan!! "Coming out pretty soon! We will be at the nearest station near you!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yami Princess: So how was it? Dense?! Read and Review!!


	2. “You Share all my Joy and Sorrow…”

Title: Failan

Summary: Their Paths Cross by Chance but the Love Lives on Forever

Rated: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh & Beyblade!!! And it characters! I only own this story and its plot!

Pairings: Past couples: Ryou/Tyson(Takao)

               Future Couples: Ryou/Bakura, Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Yugi/Yami, Seto/Joey (his pup), Malik/Marik, Honda/Serenity, Téa/??

Things you should know: _Italic means FLASH FORWARDS. _Means flashblack 'a hidden voice'

            When you see a little number next to a word or words, it's a kenning. You have to see if you want to figure it out.

            Whatever is in @#@# it is the lyrics. Italics is in Japanese. Bold is translated to English. And the song is called "Time After Time; Time after time ~In the City of Whirling Blossoms"

*-*-*-*-*-

To Rumi-chan: *hands over some pocky sticks with a Chibi-TyKa Pushies* THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GIRL!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 1: "You Share all my Joy and Sorrow…."

*-*-*-*-*-*-

@#@#

_moshi__ mo kimi ni meguriaetara _

_ nido to kimi no te o hanasanai _

_ haru no owari o tsugeru hana midou _

_ kasumu hana hitohira _

**If I had been able to meet you**

**I wouldn't have let go of you ever again**

**The hanamidou [1]**

**Tells of the end of spring**

**One petal from this misty flower...**

@#@#

            Long ago live a pharaoh and the tomb rider. They both had two most powerful monsters. Each decided to upgrade to the next rank. Each becoming rivals as time grew. Each grew the most powerful deck. Then, there was a boy around 9, he who had caught the tomb rider's eyes. Foreseen, future says that he was the one who destiny will unravel in the city called "Failan". As the pharaoh sacrifice his life for the sake of closing the shadow game, the boy had to say good-bye to his love, the tomb rider.  "You can't leave me, Baku-koi!" the boy screams. "I am sorry Ta-koi. But I do promise you that I will return to claim what rightfully my," with those words gone, the tomb rider dispersed into the millennium ring. The boy cried and took his lover's dagger and stabs himself in the heart. And so, the Gods took his soul of purity and placed it into another boy in 5000 years later. "He, who, will be united with his love. He will sooth his heart. He will be with another. He will be able to wield the most powerful light worm [1]of all, DRAGOON."

*-*-*-*-*-*-

@#@#

_yomigaeru__ omoide no uta _

_ kono mune ni ima mo yasashiku _

**And an old song floats back**

**Gently, even now, into my heart**

_ Time After Time _

_ kimi to deatta kiseki _

_ yuruyakana kaze fuku machi de _

_ sotto te o tsunagi aruita sakamichi _

_ ima mo wasurenai yakusoku _

**Time after time**

**The miracle of meeting you**

**In a city where the wind whispered through**

**We walked a path through the hills hand in hand**

**And made an unforgettable promise**

@#@#

            There was boy who was three who found out his death of his mother. His only treasure just died right in front of him. His shinning life muscle was shatter. His shinning born elm tree cries and lost his pride. His only dignity is what he has left. He was outside when two sea of wagons [2]came up to him. They saw clear tears made down his beautiful burden of neck[3]. They touch his sea wavy hair and swatted it away. They try to whisper soothing words in his listeners[4].  He swats the defensive armors [5]away and ran. The sea of wagons gasped and stares. The boy ran into park and tries to hide somewhere.

            There was a figure near the tree. He had a white sweater and a beige pant. Around his neck was a ring. His white wild hair locks blocks his chocolate jewels of eyelids[6]. He too was hiding because he too suffered a similar fate. The ring grew yellow and another soul took his spot.

            The boy ran and was tripped by the white hair boy. They both were the same age. The white hair boy looks at the young boy beneath him. "Takao?" the white haired boy asked. The other one was confused. Both leaking eyes had stop. Each stare at each other, as no world was coming too an end. The blue sparkling eyes sparkle and almost crack a smile. 

@#@#

_kaze__ ni kimi no koe ga kikoeru _

_ usurai sae kaeru tooi kioku _

_ kizutsuku kowasa oshirazu chikatta _

_ itsuka mata kono basho de _

**I can hear your voice in the wind**

**The thin ice freezes back over [2]**

**Long ago memories**

**Not knowing to be afraid of hurt, I swore**

**That someday, we'd meet again**

_ meguriaou usu beniiro no _

_ kisetsu ga kuru hi ni egao de _

**Here, in a season of pale crimson**

**With smiles on our faces**

_ Time After Time _

_ hitori hana mau machi de _

_ chirazaru toki wa modoranai kedo _

_ ano hi to onaji kawaranai keshiki ni _

_ namida hirari matte ita yo _

**Time after time**

**Alone in the city of whirling blossoms**

**Can't return to when things were fine [3]**

**In this very same place, just like on that day**

**With my face strewn with tears, I waited for you**

_ kaze mau hanabira ga minamo o naderu you ni _

_ taisetsu ni omou hodo setsunaku... _

**Those petals fly in the whirling wind**

**As if stroking the water's surface**

**In my anguish, I treasure each and every one...**

_ hito wa mina kodoku to iu keredo _

_ sagasazu ni wa irarenai dare ka o _

_ hakanaku koware yasui mono bakari _

_ oimotomete shimau _

**Everyone says that they're lonely**

**That they have to keep searching**

**For someone**

**But all they end up chasing after**

**Are the fleeting and fragile**

@#@#

"Baku?" The other boy nodded his head. He stood up and hugs him so hard. The one called Baku, or Bakura, was suffocating due the lack of oxygen in the house of the air.

 "Let…me…go…can't," the other boy saw this, and let him go. He playing nudges him like old time. 

"You kept your promise like you did." Bakura smirk and pull him towards him. "I really don't know what you are talking about boy. I simply just want revenge." Takao was now scared.

 "What…what revenge?" the boy tries to pull away. 

"Ahh…you will see…little one" Bakura say and place his lips on his. 

His taste was a drink of the wolf. It was addicted that it had the otter's ransom. Takao felt like a melting pot. Ready to be boil in his steps. When Bakura pull away, it seems like forever when the other saw the lust in his eyes.

"I was just kidding; you know I would never do that." With the sound of the footprint rammaging in the snow, Takao took one turn around and saw a dark wielder of the council close by. He turns back and saw that his Baku-koi wasn't there.

'At least you kept your promise. I hope I get to see you again.' Taka just looks at the blink of the sun tent.

------

Meanwhile, in the Body of the Mother[7], there was supremacy in the area. 

_Beautiful crystal, fine to see,  
Be consecrated now to me,  
We are one in growth and life,  
Please help me now in time of strife.  
Tensions strong you take from me,  
Bring good luck effectively,  
Good luck for Takao you will be,  
This is my will, so shall it be!_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

@#@#

Time After Time 

 kimi to irozuku machi de 

 deaetara mou yakusoku wa iranai 

 dare yorimo zutto kizutsuki yasui kimi no 

 soba ni itai kondo wa kitto

Time after time

If I could have met you in the city of changing hues

I wouldn't need any more promises

More than anyone else

You are so easy to hurt

I want to be with you--this time, forever.

@#@#

END OF CHAPTER1!!

What the hell is with the incantation all suddenly? Do I know? Maybe! Please read and review!!

Next time on Failan:

            A boy ran to school late. It was HIS FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!! He bumped into a snotty boy and now someone fimilar. He even met a boy with glasses who loves his laptop. And so…he adventures is about to begin and unfold… "Aww..come on grandpa…." "YOU?!?!?!"

"We have no obligations towards life…."

  


* * *

[1] Light worm means dragon.

[2] Sea of wagons mean adults

[3] Burden of neck is the head.

[4] Listeners mean ears.

[5] Defensive armor means hand.

[6] EYES

[7] Earth


End file.
